


I Love You Kitty

by violetPrimrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, adorableness, after the game, cute dirk, just cute, scared karkat, tired dirk, tumblr request..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetPrimrose/pseuds/violetPrimrose
Summary: Dirk and karkat being cute and lovey...





	

**Author's Note:**

> haaaah my first one for this ship.. It was a request on a thing.. and yeah!! I hope you all enjoy!! <3 :3

Dirk bit his lip as he looked across the room at an astounding man. He couldn’t deny that if it weren’t for how darn cool he was, he would be blushing up a storm right now. Luckily, he was the coolest man on this planet. His level of stoicness could not be beaten by a mere troll with nubby horns, who was also wearing the UGLIEST Christmas sweater out there.. His will would not be broken… although his boyfriend in that sweater was pretty darn close to breaking him...  
  
The night continued on like any other. All the people left the building including himself and went home around 7pm. From there it was all winding down for Dirk. Some people, such as Roxy, went out and would just chill with their friends. Other’s would be out drinking and partying up a storm (also Roxy) and would later have a massive hangover and completely regret it.  
  
But no.. For once this wasn’t Dirk Strider.  
  
He sat quietly in bed with an anime playing across the room on his TV. This wasn’t normal and it wasn’t right, but he couldn’t help it… He was exhausted. From trying to keep Roxy from hitting up the bar to arguing with Dave over every little thing possible… His night had been filled with yelling and grabbing at rather handsy and drunk young mother’s..  
  
He drifted off slowly and began to snore. An anime background surrounded the adorable korean blond with a soft glow. Blond hair highlighted with a light orange and beautiful eyes closed peacefully…  
  
Until, of course, Dave got home with his friends…  
  
\-------------------------  
  
Karkat sighed.  
  
He didn’t agree to come home with these idiots nor did he want to spend that much time with them. They started cooking and blasting each other in another stupid war game. There had to be some form of escape.. Some way to leave…  
  
Karkat started wandering the house looking for an open and empty room. He ran into a few things he’d never want to see.. Things like John and Dave making out, and an entire room of smuppets..  
  
But then he found a room…. Dirk’s as he knew it..  
  
Dave had said Dirk would be gone, so holding Dave to his word, he entered.  
  
There was some stupid animation playing on a rather large television and random nerdy things covered the actual colors of the walls. He smiled at how soft the bed looked and climbed in, relaxing as the covers set over him. It felt so nice.. So wonderful… especially when their arm went around the-  
  
Wait…  
  
“What the Hell??!!” Karkat sat up as quickly as he could and started kicking the other man across the sheets with a vast amount of force that wouldn’t be expect from a boy so small. “Who are you? What are you doing? When did you get here?” His mind was racing with questions and oddly place swears.  
  
Dirk slowly sat up and grabbed Karkat’s legs to keep him from kicking. “Wh-what?” He rubbed his eyes slowly and yawned in the cutest of ways. “Karkat?”  
  
Oh dear.. Karkat’s eyes went wide at the gorgeous sight. This man… Dirk… Was so gorgeous.  
  
His hair was a little messed up and his bright orange eyes shined brightly. When he stretched you could see all of his muscles and it was apparent even in the dark room that he was shirtless. “K-Karkat?” he said sleepily like a child.  
  
He lunged at Dirk hugging onto him and almost knocking him over. The blond laughed and pet his hair lightly laying them back down on the bed. No words were exchanged after that point. None had really been needed. They just laid there in each other’s arms and slowly began to drift to sleep.  
  
It was perfection..  
  
Karkat was perfection  
  
Dirk smiled at the thought and closed his eyes tightly with a smile. Dave, having come in looking for his lost friend, got a pillow to the face and a low hiss from Karkat as well. This was their cuddle time, one of the few times they ever got to share..  
  
But maybe next time, instead of starting with bruising and dazed kicks, they could start with a kiss and a few whispers..  
  
“I love you Dirk.”  
  
“I love you too, kitty.”


End file.
